No More Sad Songs
by Ashton Li
Summary: Summary is inside along with a warning. It's a songfic...so...see the summary inside...yeah...


**SUMMARY: Hikari and Daisuke have been going out for awhile now, but some things change. All that's going through Daisuke's mind are some sad songs. Yes, one more sad song is playing through Daisuke's head. And, what's this? Hikari was seen with Takeru? What could this possibly mean? Has Hikari been cheating on Daisuke? Who knows? Taichi and Miyako are looking in on it though! Do not fear, everything will be figured out! Hmm…and what was that about a festival? Anything could happen! Festivals do bring out love, now don't they (I don't really know…I've never been to a festival…)? Relationships might break, but new ones could possibly be made. (I'm sorry…I'm really bad at summaries…sorry…tear) **

**NOTE: Ok! Lets just start with the fact that I do not own the characters in this story (well…I guess I own Oniyuki…but no one cares about him) (I know, you don't know who Oniyuki is. If you keep reading the story, he comes around the end. He's a pretty sucky character, let me just tell you that…). Oh, right, back to what I was saying…yeah, these characters are owned by the creators of Digimon. Now…moving on! Oh…wait! Also, the song lyrics aren't mine either! The song "One More Sad Song" is by The All American Rejects! I don't own those lyrics…but I do like the song! -**

**WARNING: I need to give you a little warning before you start reading. Ok? This story does contain a guy/guy relationship. This story is not made for younger viewers! It does have fun guy on guy action…this doesn't just have fluff…actually…I don't think there is much fluff at all…I'm not the type to like fluffy stuff. Oh, I got off topic again…sorry. It does start off with a girl/guy relationship though. Also, this story turned out different from what it was supposed to turn out to be (Ok, did you understand that?). The song lyrics (the _italic _part that is in it's own little paragraph…kind of…just look at the first two lines of the story…that italic part…it's song lyrics…) don't really go along with the story in the end. It starts out good…but no…in the end…doesn't go so great together. There's also swearing…but mainly towards the end…yeah…I must be in a bad mood or something…cause there was lots of swearing…mainly Daisuke-kun…and Hikari-chan…but never Takeru-kun…wonder why…?**

**Also, just for those who don't know, I used some Japanese words in here (ok, one other than honorifics). I'll explain now…**

**Baka - Idiot**

**-chan - expresses endearment…mainly towards girls**

**-kun - suffix used at the end of boy's names that expresses familiarity or endearment**

**-san - basically the same as Mrs., Mr., Ms., Miss…so on**

**-sama - a higher level than "-san". Used to confer great respect**

**Bozu - informal way to refer to a boy, kind of like "kid" or "squirt"**

**(I think that's it…I don't remember though…) **

**Happy reading! Hope you enjoy! **

**And let the story began…**

**No More Sad Songs**

_One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world  
Time goes by, secrets rise_

"Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" Hikari wondered.

The boy scratched his head. "Aww, Hikari-chan, you know that's part of the past. Now that you're my girlfriend, I won't let anything or anyone get in our way."

"You're too kind," the girl grabbed his hand as they walked down the street. "Maybe next time we go out, we should bring Tailmon and Chibimon."

"Yeah, they'd like that!"

As they walked down the street, Daisuke was happy, but he would have never guessed that it would soon turn into sadness.

"Hikari," Taichi smiled at his little sister.

"Taichi!" she quickly hugged the older boy.

"I'm guessing you had a good time with Daisuke-san. I'm glad."

Hikari walked towards their bedroom. "I'll talk to you later. I have to tell Tailmon about everything that happened!"

As Hikari walked into the room, she smiled and said a soft "Hello" to Tailmon. Grabbing the phone, she said nothing else to her Digimon partner.

"H-hello?" Takeru stuttered as he picked up his own phone.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari chirped.

"Hikari-chan, how are you?" the boy wondered.

"Fine, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Me? Nothing. Why?"

"Well, want to go do something? I'm so bored!"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about getting some ice cream?"

"As long as it's ok with Taichi-sama."

"Of course!"

"Ok, want me to come get you?"

"I'll meet you there. Ok?"

"Sure…"

"I'll see you there, Takeru-kun!" Hikari giggled as she hung up the phone.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Did you have fun with Hikari-chan?" Chibimon chirped.

"Sure did! Hikari-chan even said we should bring you and Tailmon with us next time. I must be the luckiest guy. I have everything I would ever need, a wonderful girlfriend, a great Digimon partner, and a perfect role model!" Daisuke laughed.

"How long have you two been going out now?"

"Today was our fourth date! She asked me out two and a half weeks ago."

"You are lucky…"

"Yeah, but I want to take her to somewhere special. Tomorrow night, there's this festival going on. I really want Hikari-chan to go with me. Of course, it would be fun for everyone else to join us, but I want it to be a date too."

"Do I get to come?"

"Only if Hikari-chan and the others say it's ok to bring the Digimon along with us."

"It will be fun!"

Daisuke sat on his bed and slowly let himself fall back. "I can't wait…"

"Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan!" Takeru called to the girl.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to explain to Taichi why I was going out," Hikari told him.

"Eh, was Taichi-sama not wanting to let you go?" he wondered.

"No, it's just that I was out all day."

"Really? With who?"

"Uh, just myself. I was just walking around. I was going to take Tailmon, but she was sleeping so nicely, I didn't want to wake her up."

"Hikari-chan, you're too nice."

"Takeru-kun, you flatter me!"

Takeru bought two ice cream cones and handed one to Hikari. The boy grabbed for Hikari's hand and they began to walk down the street together.

_One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone  
She'd take it back, if she only could_

"Hello?" Taichi answered the phone.

"Hey, Taichi-san, is Hikari-san home?" Miyako asked.

"No…she went out…with you."

"Huh? She's not with me."

"What do you mean she's not with you!?"

"I mean, I haven't talked to her all day."

"Hikari told me she was going with you to get some ice cream."

"Oh! Maybe you miss heard her! Takeru-kun said that he was going to get ice cream. Maybe she's with him."

"What!? Why would she be alone with Takeru-san?"

"They _are_ friends. Maybe it's just a friendly date."

"Friendly date? Hikari's going out with Daisuke-san though."

"That's why I said friendly date."

Taichi bit his lip. "Wh-what if Hikari is cheating on Daisuke-san?"

"Would she really do that? This about it Taichi-san!" Miyako laughed.

"She was out all day with Daisuke-san. Who knows what Hikari has been thinking. If she lied about going out to get ice cream with you, maybe she really is cheating on Daisuke-san."

"Or, maybe she didn't want you to know she was going with Takeru-kun."

"I hope so…"

"Does Takeru-kun even know that Daisuke-san is going out with Hikari-san?"

"I…don't know."

"I'll talk to Takeru-kun when he gets home. That's if it's not too late."

"Thank you, Miyako-san!"

"Heh, what are friends for?" Miyako hung up the phone.

Taichi let out a sigh. "Hikari, I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Hikari-chan, are you sure you don't want me to walk you upstairs?" Takeru wondered.

"It's ok!" Hikari smiled.

"I'll see you later, ok?" he pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

As the pulled away, Hikari whispered, "I love you, Takeru-kun."

"Love you too," he whispered back as he walked away.

Hikari ran up the stairs. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Miyako-san called," Taichi mumbled.

"Oh, ok," Hikari smiled as she slowly walked towards their room.

"I thought you were out with her."

"Huh? Oh, no, I was out with someone else."

"Who?"

"Is it really important?"

"Just answer this, were you with Takeru-san?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I told you I was with Miyako-san. You see, I wanted her to come with us, but she decided not to. She had to help Iori-san with something."

Taichi looked away from her. "I know that you're lying. Just, go away…"

Taichi sat on the couch for a little longer. He knew that if Hikari was cheating on Daisuke, it would tear him apart. He knew how Daisuke would feel. Getting your heart broken, it's not a fun thing.

_Why are you doing this, Hikari? Is this truly worth it? _Taichi thought.

Beep Beep

"Huh?" Daisuke rose from his bed and smacked his alarm clock off. "Morning already?"

"Daisuke!" Chibimon yelled. He jumped onto the bed and gave Daisuke the phone.

"Ah! Right! I have to ask Hikari-chan to the festival. It's tonight, so I hope she'll be able to come."

Daisuke quickly dialed the girl's number.

"Hey, Takeru-kun, I have another call," Hikari switched lined. "Hello?"

"Hikari-chan! Hi!" Daisuke laughed.

"Daisuke-kun, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me tonight."

"Tonight? Festival? I really want to, but I'm super busy."

"With what?"

"Well, I was out late with Taichi last night. I ended up catching a cold. I'm trying to get better."

"Taichi-sama had you out late, that's terrible! Would you like me to come over later?"

"N-no! I wouldn't want you to get whatever I have. I never want my Daisuke-kun to get sick."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Try not to miss me too much. I really should go. Talking is killing my voice."

"Ok, get better. I love you, Hikari-chan."

"Love you too!" Hikari flipped back to Takeru. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. So, can you make it to the festival tonight?" Takeru wondered.

"Of course. I'll see you there!"

"Bye…"

She hung up the phone. Knocking came from the door.

"Hikari! Can I come in?" Taichi demanded.

"Yeah!" Hikari opened the door. "Hello!"

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to this festival," she smiled.

"With Daisuke-san?" Taichi questioned.

"No, uh, with these friends from school. You don't know them. I'll be meeting them there."

"Ok, I guess."

"Hikari-chan is sick, so I guess I'll just go with the others. I'll feel kind of left out though. Miyako-san said it would be better if we left our Digimon at home. I'm sorry, Chibimon," Daisuke frowned.

"Don't worry! Koushiro-san said to drop off the Digimon at his place. Does this mean he's not coming? Doesn't he want to have fun with you?" Chibimon asked.

"Koushiro-san will be coming, he just decided to leave all the Digimon at his place. He said it would be more fun for you guys if you're all together. Taichi-sama said that Hikari was going to have Tailmon there too. She didn't want her to miss out on all the fun even though she wasn't going. Takeru-san isn't coming either. He's leaving Patamon there as well. Takeru-san has other plans…"

"Other plans? Like what?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. It's not that important what he does. Why don't you just ask Patamon when you get over to where Koushiro-san lives?"

"Good idea…"

"I'm going to get going. Do you want me to take Tailmon with me?" Taichi asked his sister.

"Uh, yes, please!" Hikari smiled.

"Take care Hikari," Taichi waved good-bye.

"See you when I get home," Tailmon laughed.

"Ok, take care!" Hikari softly giggled.

_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be_

"Koushiro-san?" Daisuke knocked on his door. "Koushiro-san! Are you home?"

"He left?" Chibimon frowned.

The door slowly opened and Koushiro popped his head out. "Hey, Daisuke-san, sorry it took so long. I was trying to finish some things before we left."

"It's ok! Is Taichi-sama and the others here yet?" the boy wondered.

"Not yet," Koushiro looked down the street. "It looks like they're coming now though."

"Hey!" Taichi yelled as he ran down the street. Behind him, Sora, Yamato, Miyako, Iori, Mimi, and Ken tried to keep up.

"You guys can come in. All we need to do is make sure the Digimon will be ok while we're gone."

"Koushiro-sama, thank you so much for letting the Digimon stay at your place during the festival. It's so nice of you to do this," Miyako smiled.

"He's always doing these types of things. It's just the way he is!" Taichi leaned against Koushiro.

"Ah! Get off!" Koushiro slightly pushed him.

"Lets just get going. The Digimon will be fine while we're gone," Yamato decided.

"Are you sure about that? Us Digimon can be kind of destructive," Gabumon joked.

"Shut up!" Yamato yelled.

"Just, don't destroy the place. Tentomon knows where everything is. If you need anything, Tentomon knows my number, just…someone else will have to call," Koushiro softly smiled.

"We better get going," Sora nodded.

"Sora-chan is right, you guys need to get going. We'll be fine," Agumon pushed them away.

"Have fun!" Mimi giggled.

"Don't destroy the place! I don't want to pay for any damages! Got that?" Iori yelled to the Digimon as the left.

Miyako began to laugh. "Iori-kun, you're too innocent!

_I know what I'm doing is wrong, but one cannot help such feelings. I do not want just the love of Daisuke-kun, but the love of Takeru-kun. The more love I get, the happier I become. Everyone just wants me to be happy, so there is no harm,_ Hikari thought.

"Hikari-chan!" Takeru walked up to her. "Did I take too long?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad I could enjoy the festival with you. It's such a beautiful night. The breeze is so calm, and, look, the stars are shining so bright," Hikari explained.

"It's almost as beautiful as you."

The girl began to blush. "You're too much!"

"Hey, Tailmon, how is Hikari-chan doing?" Chibimon asked.

"She's good, why do you ask?" Tailmon wondered.

"Well, she told Daisuke that she was sick. Isn't that why she didn't go to the festival tonight?"

The cat Digimon shook her head. "Hikari is perfectly fine. She decided to go with some of her other friends from school."

Chibimon turned to Patamon. "What about Takeru-san? Why didn't he go to the festival?"

"He did go to the festival. He even had a date!" Patamon laughed.

"With who?" Tailmon demanded.

"Hikari-chan, of course!"

"Hikari-chan!?" Tailmon and Chibimon yelled.

"Yeah, they've been going out for awhile."

"This can't be," Chibimon looked away.

"Does this mean that Hikari has been cheating on Daisuke-kun?" Tailmon pondered.

"Cheating on Daisuke-san? What do you mean?" Patamon was confused.

"Hikari has been going out with Daisuke-kun for the past two weeks and a half!"

"That's weird, Takeru has been going out with Hikari-chan for the past week."

Chibimon began to frown as he closed his eyes. "This can't be happening. Daisuke has been waiting for Hikari-chan to go out with him since he met her. Sh-she knows how much he loves her! Why would she cheat on him? Why would Hikari-chan be so mean? That just doesn't seem like Hikari-chan."

"That's because Hikari isn't like that. I don't know why she would go behind Daisuke-kun and go out with Takeru-kun, but that's not like her. I hope that Hikari knows what she's doing. If Daisuke-kun sees them at the festival tonight, nothing good could possibly come from that. No matter what, this will end badly," Tailmon decided.

"I just wish there was something we could do about it."

"I didn't know Daisuke-san was going out with Hikari-chan, neither does Takeru. If I knew about this, I would have done something. Takeru and Hikari-chan always had a friendly relationship, so I was happy when they finally started to date. That was over a year ago. They kept going on and off, but it was nothing major. Then, Hikari-chan called Takeru up and asked him out. They've been going out ever since. I don't think Takeru would have started to date Hikari-chan if he knew about her going out with Daisuke-san. If only I knew. I don't want to see Daisuke-san or Takeru get hurt," Patamon explained.

Chibimon sighed. "I'm scared something bad is going to happen."

_Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

"Hikari-chan, I have a question," Takeru smiled.

Hikari looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why didn't we go with the others?" the boy wondered.

"Well, I thought it would be better if we went by ourselves. Don't you agree?"

"I guess. It is better this way. If we went with the others, Daisuke-san would have been really jealous! I wouldn't want to put him through that much pain."

"Yeah," Hikari closed her eyes.

_This isn't right_, a voice in her head told her. She ignored it and leaned against Takeru. He held her tight and the continued to walk around.

Daisuke and the others looked around the festival. They stayed close together because they didn't want to lose each other.

"I bet Hikari-chan would have liked that ride," Daisuke mumbled as they got off.

"She'll probably get on it later tonight," Taichi smiled.

"What do you mean? Isn't she home sick?"

"No, she's with some of her friends from school."

"But she told me that you, Taichi-sama, took her out last night. She said she got sick from being outside with you!"

"Daisuke-san, there's something you should know," Miyako frowned.

"Miyako-san, I don't think you should tell him," Taichi tried to stop her.

"Daisuke-san, Hikari-san was-"

"Hey! Look! It's Yamato and the others!" Takeru's voice laughed.

Hikari let go of Takeru's hand, but he didn't loosen his grip on hers. He pulled her closer as he walked towards the others.

Daisuke was shocked. "H-Hikari-chan?"

_Oh no!_ Hikari tried to hide herself behind Takeru, but he wouldn't let her.

"I didn't think we'd run into each other!" Takeru smiled.

"I was right…" Taichi muttered.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Daisuke yelled.

"Let go of me," Hikari told Takeru. "Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!? You're sorry!?"

Takeru pushed Hikari behind him. "What's your problem? It's not like Hikari-chan is anything but your friend. Leave her alone. Don't yell at my girlfriend!"

"This isn't good," Miyako bit her lip.

"_Your_ girlfriend? Last time I checked, Hikari-chan was my girlfriend," Daisuke hissed.

"Hikari, you better tell them what's going on," Taichi told his sister.

Hikari sighed. "Please stop. I've hurt both of you. Daisuke-kun, I've been cheating on you with Takeru-kun for the past week. I wanted more than just your love. I was being selfish. I thought as long as I was happy, no one would get hurt. I wanted to make everyone happy, and I knew by going out with both of you, I would make you happy. I was wrong. I was going behind your back and cheating. It was wrong of me. I'm ashamed for what I've done. I don't deserve any love from either of you."

"Hikari-chan, we're through," Daisuke turned away. "I'm going to go get Chibimon. I'm going to go home now."

"I'm an idiot," Hikari wouldn't look at him walking away.

"Should we go after him?" Miyako wondered.

"It's best if we leave him. For right now, he just needs to be alone," Yamato decided.

Takeru backed away from the group. "I…I better get going myself. Patamon is waiting for me."

"Uh…T-Takeru-kun!" Hikari tried to stop him, but he refused to listen. "I've screwed everything up. I'm so stupid."

"How could you do such an awful thing, Hikari-chan? How could you tear them both apart? would think you'd know better," Mimi frowned.

"I think it would be better if we all get back home. I know that I'm no longer in the mood for this festival," Sora told everyone.

Taichi turned to his sister. "Sora-chan is right. Hikari, lets get going. We have a lot to talk about."

Hikari begins to walk away. Yamato stops her.

"Hikari-chan, don't worry about Taichi-san, he's just kind of ticked that you didn't tell him what you were doing."

"I-I know. It w-was wrong of me. Yamato-sama, I will be ok. Please, look out for Takeru-kun. I really hurt him…"

Miyako hit Hikari behind her head. "You _are_ stupid. Don't worry about Takeru-kun. You need to be worrying about Daisuke-san. You've pulled his chains one too many times now."

"Stop it guys. I'll deal with her. Got it?" Taichi pulled his sister away.

_I created a game I cannot win. Try with all my might, I cannot get pass the first level. In a game that I made, all by myself, why can't I win? When I try my hardest, I lose, but when everyone else plays, not even knowing what they were playing, they could easily win. Is this reality that I've finally found? I…I am guilty of a crime that cannot just be paid off. I hurt two of my close friends. What have I gotten myself into? Why am I so stupid? _Hikari thought to herself.

_Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating  
Friend deceives, she leaves  
Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye  
She walks once more, out that door_

"Tentomon! Unlock the door and let me in!" Daisuke shouted.

From inside, Tentomon began to slowly unlock the door. "Oh no, Daisuke-san is angry!"

"Come on, Chibimon, we're going home!" Daisuke turned to the cat Digimon. "Tell Yagami-san that if she knows what's good for her, she should just stay away from me. Got that, Tailmon?"

"Oh, Daisuke-kun," Tailmon murmured.

"And, you, Patamon, you better tell Takeru-sucks a lot to keep away from me as well!" the boy walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

As Daisuke walked away from the apartment, Takeru began to walk up to it. They stared at each other. Silence filled the air until Takeru finally broke it.

"Daisuke-san…I swear…I didn't know Hikari-chan was going out with you."

"Yeah, well join the club! No one knew that _you_ were going out with her!"

Takeru shook his head. "I swear, if I did know she was going out with you, I would have never began to go out with Hikari-chan again."

"Well, I don't care! Yagami-san and I are through!"

"Yagami-san?"

"Yeah! Got a problem with what I call her now?"

"No, it's just…I've never heard you call her anything but Hikari-chan."

"Well, get used to it. From now on, she's just another stupid, no count girl! She should be glad I call her anything at all."

"Are you that mad, Daisuke-san? Can you keep that anger forever? You won't be able to avoid her for long, and you know that. Hikari-chan is in all of classes…you can not get away from her, no matter how hard you try."

"Do you live to ruin my life? Or is this just a part time job of yours?"

"Would it make you feel better if I started to call you Daisuke-kun?"

"Don't joke around! Do you think you're funny? You really like to mess with people's heads, now don't you? Oh, well, you've just screwed around with mine enough!"

"I'm not trying to mess with your head, Daisuke-_kun_."

"Stop saying '-kun'! It's Daisuke-san to you! Daisuke-_san_!"

"You know, it's rude to use honorifics when talking about yourself."

"Why won't you leave me alone!?"

"You're the one who is standing there. I'm simply waiting for you to leave me alone so I can get my Digimon. By the way, where did Chibimon go? Did you shove him in your bag again?"

"You know what? Takeru-san, you're being a real ass."

"Ooo…are you mad? Do you hate me?"

"Burn in hell you ugly bastard!"

"Those are some cold words, Daisuke-kun. You're hurting my feelings."

"You'll regret the day you ever met me, you mama's boy!"

"You're too kind, Daisuke-bozu!" Takeru pulled his arm up and swung at Daisuke.

"Don't call me bozu!" Daisuke blocked the hit.

"But you're being such a child."

"At least I'm not being a dickhead!"

"Hikari-chan would not improve of this language. Maybe I should teach you a lesson. What do you think of that?"

"I'm really starting to hate you."

Takeru pushed Daisuke down. Losing his footing, Takeru fell on top of the boy. "You know you're not good enough for Hikari-chan. I'm the only one she could possible love."

"Then…then why did she let everyone know we were going out? Didn't you think she would want everyone to know the two of you were going out if she loved you more?"

"No…because…unlike you…I know that we are just her little pawns. We're just another piece to her plan. Another playing piece…another toy. She probably never loved either of us. It was all a lie. All along…it was just a lie she weaved into our hearts."

"It's not a lie! It can't be!"

Pulling his arm slowly up, Takeru slapped Daisuke. "Get a taste of reality Daisuke-san! Face it! She didn't love either of us. She never will…"

"The supposed love Hikari-chan gave me…it was the only love that I ever got that felt real. Now, it's all just another lie. No one loves me…not even my family…"

Takeru let himself fall onto the ground next to Daisuke. "Sometimes…it's better to feel no love than too much love."

"I just want to find someone who will love me for me."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Takeru smiled as he let his arms fall to the side of him. Without knowing, his hand fell into Daisuke's. Quickly pulling their arms away, their faces began to flush.

"Sorry…" Takeru muttered.

"Uh…that's ok…I shouldn't just be laying on the ground like this…" Daisuke stood up.

Takeru began to laugh. "You do know I was the one who pushed you onto the ground, right?"

"Either shut up…or I'll start calling you Takeru-_chan_," Daisuke offered his hand.

"Call me whatever you wish. It no longer matters to me," Takeru reached for the boy's hand. Being pulled up, their faces began to turn red again.

"Chibimon! Come on, we're going home! I'm done arguing with Takeru-chan!"

"I'll see you in school…Daisuke-kun…" Takeru walked towards the Izumi residence.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Sorry I ran off like that!" Chibimon chirped.

"Heh, don't worry about it," Daisuke smiled as he took his Digimon in his arms. "Lets get going."

"Hey, what happened between you and Takeru-san? I heard him laughing."

The boy's cheeks began to heat up. "Nothing…nothing at all…"

"If you say so…"

Takeru walked into Koushiro's house. He smiled at Tailmon as he grabbed his own Digimon.

"We have to get going. Patamon and I will see the rest of you later. Ok?" Takeru decided.

"Wait," Tailmon stopped the boy. "I know that Daisuke-kun was in a bad mood, but why aren't you? Didn't you figure everything out? Didn't Hikari tell you?"

"Oh, Daisuke-san and I figured everything out. I don't think there are many hard feelings left. We just got done talking. We both ended up walking away…laughing."

"I'm glad the friendship you guys have was not ruined. I'll have to figure everything out with Hikari. This isn't the best news I've received."

"Don't worry, Tailmon, I'm sure Taichi-sama will have a nice, long talking with her. That's what big brothers do."

"I trust that you are right. I'm not that eager in getting in an argument with Hikari."

"Are you saying that she'll get in a fight with Taichi-sama?" Patamon asked.

"It's most likely," Takeru nodded.

"That's terrible!"

"What she did was worse. She totally deserves a nice yelling at. It's one thing to go out with Takeru-kun and not tell me, but it's a whole different story when she's going behind everyone's back…and cheating on Daisuke-kun. He must have been heartbroken. I was shocked he wasn't in tears," Tailmon explained to them.

"No, Daisuke-san turned out pretty strong in the end. I feel sorry for the guy though. Thinking the love that Hikari-chan was giving us was real. Heh, he's pathetic!" Takeru smirked. "He's a sad excuse for a man. I'm amazed he hasn't fallen apart yet!"

"Takeru…do you hate Daisuke-san that much?" Patamon wondered.

Takeru looked away. "I can't say I hate him. That would be uncalled for. I dislike him at times, and at other points, I'll admit, he's a great friend. He can just be a real idiot."

Tailmon rubbed up against Takeru's leg. "Don't work yourself up too much. Ok? Get a good nights sleep. There's school tomorrow, am I right?"

"True. Lets get going, Patamon," the two of them walked out the door, slowly heading for their own home.

_And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone  
You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be_

The night drew to an end as Hikari and Taichi finally made their way home. Their mom and dad had yet to get back from the date that they were on, so the house was empty. Taichi told Agumon and Tailmon to stay in the living. He brought his sister into their bedroom.

"Hikari, what you did was unacceptable! How could you do such a thing? Did you think you were making the right decision by cheating on Daisuke-san and going out with Takeru-san? Did you?" Taichi yelled at the younger girl.

"No, it wasn't a good decision. I know that as a fact. I was just trying to play a game that I thought I could win. I guess I was wrong. Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun, they were fools to not notice I was going out with both of them at the same time. It's their own fault," Hikari explained.

"Their own fault!? Baka! Why would you play with their hearts like that? Why do you keep jerking them around? If you love them, then just choose one of them to be with!"

"Love them? Taichi, I never loved them. They loved me though, and I made them believe the love that I was so nicely giving them was real. It never was. I love you…it's just a stupid phrase. It has no meaning. Why would I love such fools?"

"You're the fool, Hikari. What were you trying to do with them?"

"I merely wanted them for the love they were giving me. Is it so wrong when all I'm trying to do is keep myself happy while having a little fun at the same time?"

"Just a little! You were messing with two people who love you a lot. It was wrong of you. If you want to have fun, find some other way that won't hurt people. Keep yourself happy with a different type of game. A game that is fun for everyone!"

"Oh, Taichi, they were having fun…I know they were…"

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Well, I know they enjoyed themselves when they would shove their tongues so deep down my throat. I think they also liked it when I touched them in the right spot at the right time."

"Hikari! I know that you are seventeen years old, and I would think that you would know how to make the right decisions, but you have become out of control. What else have you done to…or with…these two boys?!"

"Do you really want to know, my brother?"

"Not really, but it's my duty…as an older brother…"

An evil smile grew on Hikari's face. "Well…"

Takeru let himself fall asleep on his bed as soon as he got home. Not even bothering to change out of what he was wearing, he just easily flung himself on his bed, laying the covers softly over him.

"What a day…eh…Daisuke-kun?" Takeru mumbled as he shut his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep. Soon, he found himself in dream land…

"Daisuke-kun! Not there! Please, it hurts!" Takeru screamed in pain.

"You're such a sissy. Calm down, I'm almost done. If you'd stop squirming, this would be a hell of a lot easier, Takeru-chan!" Daisuke yelled at the boy.

"But…my mom's going to be home soon. What if she sees us doing this?"

"I said I was almost done. Anyways…I love it when you panic like this. It makes this more fun! If you're done talking, let me finish."

"Ok, just please…be gentle…"

"I told you to shut up!" Daisuke pressed his lips against Takeru's.

Takeru, finally getting freed, let out a scream, "Daisuke-kun!"

"I'm not done yet. Stop being such a girl."

"But…I couldn't breathe…"

"Baka! That's what your nose is for!"

"I'm sorry…I'm trying my best. You're so strong compared to me…I don't know what I'm doing."

Daisuke got off of the bed. His bare body shown. He scratched his spiky head as an evil smile grew on his face. "Ok, this is going to be new to you."

"What do I do?" the curious boy blushed as he saw Daisuke's wonderfully build body.

"Heh, get on your back."

"Ok," Takeru rolled over. "Is this going to hurt?"

"For you, probably. For me, not at all," Daisuke laughed.

"Do you hurt me on purpose?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you enjoy yourself."

"You always do…"

"Now," Daisuke pulled the covers off the boy. Takeru's bare butt showed. "Prepare yourself."

"How am I supposed to prepare myself if I don-ah! Dai-ai-suke-kun!"

"Heh, told you it would hurt!" Daisuke snickered.

"I didn't th-think you w-were serious!" Takeru shrieked.

"Want me to stop? Want me to pull it out?"

"I want you to do what ever pleases you, Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke pulled himself off the boy. "I'll stop for now. Next time, I'm guessing you will prepare yourself. Right?"

"Why? Why did you stop?" Takeru demanded.

"I wouldn't want your mom walking in on us. If that happened, we'd never get to see each other again. I won't want that to happen…it would stop all the fun…!"

Takeru turned to see Daisuke pulling up his pants. "Daisuke-kun, will we be doing that again?"

"Hmm…if you want to, my sweet Takeru-chan," he pulled on his t-shirt. "You better get dress. It will be best if we look like we're actually studying when your mother gets home."

Takeru, already getting on his pants, looked up again at Daisuke. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you! What would make you think I didn't?"

"I don't know," he began to button up his shirt. "Do you touch other guys the way you touch me?"

"No."

"Do other guys touch you the way you touch me?"

"No, my body is only for one person…and that person is you, Takeru-chan. I hope you don't doubt my love."

"I would never doubt your love, Daisuke-kun."

"Let me kiss you once more before your mother gets home then."

"Ok."

Daisuke pulled the boy closer letting their lips smash together. Daisuke drilled his tongue into Takeru's mouth. There kiss lasted for a moment until Daisuke got worried that Takeru might not be breathing. He pulled away.

"Daisuke-kun, why'd you stop?" Takeru wondered.

"I was scared…" the boy admitted.

"Scared?"

"I thought you might have stopped breathing. You usually pull away after a few seconds."

"Heh, not anymore, Daisuke-kun," Takeru pointed to his nose. "I know now that I breathe in and out of my nose while you have your tongue so deep in my throat."

"I'm glad…and Takeru-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be afraid to use your tongue either. That would make it more fun for the both of us. Ok?"

"I'll make sure to next time!"

"Your mom won't be home for another twenty minutes," Daisuke pushed Takeru onto the floor. He wrapped his hands around the blonde boy's wrists. "You should try it now."

"Oh…ok!"

Their lips met yet again. This time, they both let their tongues go wild in the others mouth. Takeru let his face flush yet again as Daisuke let his hand play in the boy's pants.

Beep Beep

"Huh?" Takeru turned off his alarm clock. He looked around his room. "It was just a dream. That would never happen…but in some weird way…I hope it will. Hmm…Daisuke-kun…"

Takeru got up and began to get ready for the school day. Pulling his bag onto his shoulders, his face began to glow bright red as he ran out of his apartment.

_What's the matter with me? Why can't I get that stupid boy out of my mind? _Takeru demanded from himself.

After everyone finally arrived at school, the students took their seats. Assigned seats would become a new problem for Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru. Hikari always sat between the two boys, one on each side of her. Today, for the first time, the beautiful Yagami Hikari was absent from school. Both of the boys let out a sigh of relief. They didn't know if they could handle seeing the one who they loved but were so easily betrayed by.

After going through the basic subjects of school (math, science, history, P.E.), the children that were stuck in school for so long finally got to be freed from the hot building. Running outside, the children decided this was true freedom…leaving school.

Daisuke made his way out of the building. He sat himself down on a bench right outside the school. Taking off the tie that was so tight around his neck, he let himself sigh. He didn't really mind school, it was just the fact that he had to wear such an awful uniform. It was very uncomfortable to him, and his slacks made his legs itch. Pulling at the irritating pants, he noticed someone sitting next to him. Looking up, he saw the blonde, Takeru.

_Alone with you, alone with me  
What can I do, I cannot breathe  
My heart is torn, for all to see  
Alone with you, alone with me._

"What do you want?" Daisuke demanded.

"Can't a guy sit down on a bench?" Takeru wondered.

"Eh? There are plenty of other benches…why'd you pick mine?"

"I don't see your name on it."

"Baka! I hate you sometimes…"

"At least the feeling is same from me."

"Takeru-san…you're such a girl. I really should call you Takeru-chan."

"If that will make you feel better, go ahead."

"You really know how to piss a guy off. I'm trying to pick a fight with you so I can let go of my anger, but you always just give back smartass remarks that I just can't seem to get mad at."

"Sorry…"

"Ah! That's what I mean! Why the hell are you sorry?"

"Meh, I don't know."

"You really are a smartass…"

They sat in silence. It was awkward for Daisuke because he's not very used to the quietness. His house was always filled with noise because of his sister. Most people her age decided to go off to college, just coming home on the weekends and for holidays, but she decided not to go to college. She had decided that her job will be to forever annoy Daisuke. How lucky he was!

Looking up, Takeru saw Hikari walking passed them. Daisuke joined him in awe. Finally, she looked over to see the two boys sitting there.

"Uh…Takeru-kun…Daisuke-kun! What are you two still doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Talking," Daisuke replied.

"Schools already over, you know? You're a little late to be coming," Takeru told her.

"Oh, uh…just getting my homework. I missed today…wasn't feeling so hot."

"Maybe you were just out with a guy all night. Maybe caught a cold while out with Taichi-sama? It would all seem possible, now wouldn't it, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke smirked.

Hikari brushed off her pleated skirt. "I don't need your attitude."

"You're the one who stopped to talk to us," Takeru reminded her.

"Forget it, you two were useless anyways!"

"Your words are too kind, Hikari-chan."

"Yes, please bless us with more of your fine words," Daisuke pleaded.

"Fuck you! You bastards!" the girl flung her middle finger up in the air. "I hope you have fun with you're fucking gay relationship!" She began to walk away.

"At least were not whores! And I bet Takeru-san would be a better lover than you! So, you can be the one that fucks off!" Daisuke shot back.

Takeru began to blush from Daisuke's words. "Daisuke-san, try to at least be a little nice to her!"

"She doesn't deserve people being nice to her. She's such a bitch…"

"I know…it's painful to know that the one you love so much can be so cruel. On the outside, Hikari-chan is such an angelic figure…but inside she's so devilish."

Daisuke stood up. He began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Takeru shouted.

"Come on. Lets go to my house. No one's going to be home tonight. They won't be coming home until tomorrow night. You can call your mom and tell her you're spending the night at my house," Daisuke told the boy.

Jumping up, the blonde called back, "Coming!"

The boys now knew that there wasn't going to be a friendship with Hikari anymore. Breaking their hearts was just going too far. In their minds, they thought that they might be able to still be friends with Hikari, but now it's a know fact that that would never happen. Takeru had different feelings now. Daisuke, on the other hand, his feelings were still unknown. Was his heart and mind as confused as Takeru's? Or is just trying to pull someone's strings like Hikari was doing? At this point, it was a hard thing to tell. In the end, though, everything would be figured out.

"Hey, mom, I'm going to stay at a friend's house tonight," Takeru said over the phone.

"Who's your friend?" his mother demanded.

"Daisuke-san…"

"Fine…call me tomorrow then. Wait, I'm going to be out late tomorrow."

"That's ok, I'll talk to Daisuke-san and see what we're going to do. We might hang out tomorrow…or something like that. I don't know yet."

"Ok, love you, honey."

"Yeah, love you, too, bye," Takeru hung up the phone and walked towards Daisuke's bedroom.

"Can you stay?" Daisuke wondered.

"Mmm…yeah," Takeru nodded.

"What's the matter, Takeru-chan? You kind of seem unsure of yourself."

"It's…it's nothing…"

"Heh, you're lying, and you're doing a bad job!"

"How can you tell?"

Daisuke plopped himself on his bed. "Sorry to tell you this, but you're kind of easy to read."

_That can't be good! _Takeru grew nervous.

"Don't worry, you can be free of all care right now! It's just you and me, Takeru-chan!"

"Do you want me to start calling you Daisuke-kun or something like that? You keep calling me Takeru-chan…it's starting to spook me," the boy admitted.

"You told me I could call you Takeru-chan."

"Oh…right…"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Stop lying to me."

"I'm not telling you…"

"You really piss me off!"

"You've said that before. I'm just making sure it stays that way."

"Now, why would you want that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't talk much anymore. I've noticed that you've become nervous around me. It started last night, I think. I don't understand why I would make you nervous. Do you not want to be friends anymore?"

"If I didn't want to be your friend, I wouldn't have come over to your place."

"I guess you're right. And if I didn't want to be your friend I wouldn't have invited you. Hmm, actually, I invited you over for a reason."

"A reason?"

"Yeah, I have a question."

"A question?"

Daisuke stood next to Takeru. "Do you like me?"

"Uh…of course I like you! You are my friends…right?" Takeru's face began to change colors.

"Hmm…" Daisuke pushed the boy up against the wall and leaned in close. "I didn't mean like that, Takeru-chan. Now, lets me reword my question. Are you attracted to me?"

"Uh…um…" the blonde boy couldn't find the right words. He became more nervous as Daisuke continued to stare at him with his chocolate colored eyes. He began to fidget.

"Takeru-chan, I like it when you squirm like that. It makes me feel so happy inside that I can make you so nervous."

"I…I'm n-not nervous!"

"Sweet Takeru-chan," Daisuke began to play with the boy's hair, "you're stuttering."

"I can't help it. You're so close…and I can't help but want to continue to stare into your eyes."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't know what y-you're t-talking about…Daisuke-kun…"

"Takeru-chan…you can tell me…" Daisuke whispered in his ear.

"I had this dream last night!" and that's when Takeru let out everything. He told Daisuke about the dream. He told him about the way Daisuke was touching him. He explained that it felt so right. He said that he wanted that to happen, but he just didn't know why. Yes, he decided, he did want Daisuke. He wanted every part of the boy.

"That's understandable," Daisuke smiled. He walked towards his bed.

"I know it seems wrong. I'll just go home now," Takeru decided.

"I guess I'll have to be by myself," the boy took of his shirt. "I'll be so lonely."

_Is he playing the quilt trip or something…or is it quilt trick? I just can't say no to him! God! Why is this happening to me? What is so appealing about him? _Takeru wondered.

Daisuke walked back up to the boy. He began to unbutton the shirt that was on Takeru.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Takeru demanded.

"I'm talking off your shirt. What does it look like I'm doing?" Daisuke snickered.

"Wh-why are you d-doing th-this?"

"Well, I decided since I already call you Takeru-chan, I get to be the man in the relationship. The man always takes action first. Right? So, I'm taking action."

"Relationship? Action? I'm confused, Daisuke-kun."

"Take off your pants!"

"My pants? What?"

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Daisuke questioned as he once again pushed the boy against the wall. Holding his wrists, Daisuke pressed his lips against Takeru's. Just like in Takeru's dream, Daisuke forced his tongue down the blonde's throat.

_What!? Is Daisuke-kun kissing me? Nose! Breathe through the nose. God! This is better than any dream…this is the real thing! _Takeru blushed.

Daisuke began to pull at the boy's pants. Slowly, he took them off the boy (with a little help from Takeru). After pushing Takeru onto the bed, he yanked off his own pants.

"What are you going to do, Daisuke-kun?" Takeru wondered as the boy sat next to him on the bed.

"Well…lets see…what should we start with?" Daisuke questioned himself.

"Start with?"

"It's not very big, now is it?"

"What's not big?"

"Oh…it's just…your penis isn't much to talk about. We'll make due."

"I'm sorry!" Takeru apologized.

"No need for apologizes. I'll deal," Daisuke let a smile form on his face as he grabbed for the boy's small penis.

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Am I hurting you?" Daisuke began to squeeze.

"Just a little…I'll be fine," his face was flushed.

"Maybe we should do something else. What do you say, Takeru-chan?"

"Would you like me to roll over, Daisuke-kun?"

"That would make life easier."

Takeru rolled onto his stomach. Sitting up on the bed, Daisuke smacked the boy's butt. After that, he sucked on his neck for a few seconds before finally getting started. Daisuke pushed his own penis into the boy. Takeru let out a squeal.

"Bounce, Takeru-chan, bounce. Shake this pale ass of yours!" Daisuke commanded.

"Yes…Daisuke-kun," Takeru barely got out. He began to move his butt up and down, making the whole bed shake.

Daisuke began to laugh. He pushed his penis deeper into Takeru.

"Dai-ai-suke-kun!" Takeru whined.

"Want me to stop?" Daisuke wondered.

"No! I don't care how much it hurts! Keep going!"

The bed shook more. It hit the wall making a thud like sound. As he continued to shake, Takeru slowly grew tired. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Finally, he stopped his bouncing.

"You're tired, aren't you, Takeru-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sorry…I can't…" Takeru mumbled.

"You did fine. You lasted longer than I expected you to. I'll get you some pajamas to change into, ok? We'll go to bed after we change," Daisuke got off the bed. With his bare body showing, he looked through his dresser for his pajamas. He threw an extra pair to Takeru and the quickly changed. Lying back on the bed, Takeru curled up into a ball and let Daisuke hold him tight.

_Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
Please stay, don't go away  
The hardest thing is letting go of you  
what can I do?_

Daisuke and Takeru (after waking up in the morning), decided to go out to eat. As they walked down the street, Takeru desperately wanted to hold Daisuke's hand. Knowing the boy, Daisuke slipped his hand into his. They walked the rest of the way like that.

As they made their way to there destination, they were surprised to see Hikari there with another man. They held each other close as they giggled.

"Hikari-chan…" Daisuke mumbled. In his heart, he still loved her.

Hikari turned around. "Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun…what are you doing here?"

"Eating," Daisuke said. Was this going to be just another repeat of yesterday?

"Hmm…I see that you're here with Takeru-kun."

"I see you're here with another man."

"What's this guy's problem?" the person with Hikari demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them," Hikari smiled. "Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun…I want you to met Oniyuki-kun!"

"Nice to meet you…how much did she pay you?" Takeru wondered.

"Pay me? We have a very loving relationship," Oniyuki smiled.

"She had a _loving_ relationship with me too. Of course, she was just in it for me giving her love…you know what I mean?" Daisuke winked.

"No, I don't. Do explain it, please."

"You're not that smart, are you, big guy? She only wanted me for sex!"

"Yeah, she was going out with me at the same time. Who would have known?" Takeru laughed.

"You little fuckers!" Hikari was outraged. "You stupid, fucking, ugly, gay bastards!"

"H-Hikari-chan, calm down…it's ok if you just want to have sex…" Oniyuki admitted.

Hikari pulled the boy away from Takeru and Daisuke.

"Have fun with the sex fiend!" Takeru waved them off.

"And I was right! Takeru-chan is a much better lover than you! He's a lot better than you in bed, you ugly whore! Bitch!" Daisuke called to her.

"At least I'm straight!"

"At least my lover has a nice ass!"

"Fuck off! Why don't you go screw your lover!?"

"Already did that last night!"

"Go away! Stalkers!"

"At least we're better looking!" Takeru joined in.

Instead of reply, Hikari just placed her middle finger in the air at the.

"And he's a better fucking kisser! You whore! He knows how to use his tongue…unlike you…you fucking bitch!" Daisuke shouted.

"I have one thing you can't get from Takeru-kun!"

"What's that?" Takeru wondered.

"I have boobs!" Hikari flashed a show.

"They weren't that big anyways! It's more fun to play with a penis than boobs anyways!" Daisuke began to laugh.

"Forget it! Fuck all of you!"

"You probably have…" Takeru mumbled.

"Heh, lets get going, Takeru-chan," Daisuke pulled the boy closer.

"Ok," he squeezed Daisuke's hand tighter.

Stopping Takeru, Daisuke put his lips on the boy's. He didn't only let his tongue roam around in his mouth, but he also let Daisuke's hand roam around in Takeru's pant.

"Shouldn't we wait until we get back to your place?" Takeru wondered.

"Why? Don't you want to let the world know that we're lovers? Don't you want them to know how much we love each other?" Daisuke demanded.

"If that's what you think is best, Daisuke-kun…"

"Fine! We'll wait until we get back to my place…but your ass is mine!"

"No matter what, it will always be yours."

As they walked hand and hand down the road (completely forgetting that they were actually going out to get something to eat), they decided that once they got back to Daisuke's apartment, they were going to try something different. Daisuke said it was going to be more fun, but Takeru told him that it will probably be fun for Daisuke but painful for himself. Letting out a laugh, Daisuke stopped again and kissed the boy on the lips.

"I just can't resist you when you get scared like that," Daisuke explained as he bit the boy's lower lip. Letting go, he pulled the blonde quickly down the road. He wanted to get home quickly…he didn't want to waste another minute talking. They both agree that being in the bedroom was much more fun than just talking. They wanted to have some action!

"Oh! Daisuke-kun! Harder! Harder!" Takeru screamed.

"Takeru-chan, doesn't it hurt?" Daisuke wondered.

"I don't care…the harder you push, the better it feels."

"But, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Damnit! Daisuke-kun! Push harder!"

With all his might, Daisuke pushed his penis deeper into Takeru. "You know, Takeru-chan, you really piss me off."

"You've told me that before."

"Fuck you."

"You already are…"

"And I like it, too," Daisuke gave another push.

"Ah!" Takeru let out a shriek as his cheeks turned red. "Oh, I don't like it…I love it!"

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Because…you're cute when you fidget. I like it when you squeak. It's so sexy."

"You're sexy…"

Daisuke pushed once more as Takeru let out another cry. "I want to do this all night long."

"Ok, we can."

"No, I don't want to wear you down."

"Ok…"

"I love you, Takeru-chan."

"Love you too, Daisuke-kun."

Pulling himself off Takeru, he held the boy tight in his arms. Daisuke was so warm; his touch melted Takeru's fears away. No matter what was to happen, he was glad to know that Daisuke would always be there for him. Unlike the love they received from Hikari, this love was real.

Daisuke pressed his lips against the blonde's. They both let their tongues do a little exploring in the other's mouth. Letting themselves fall back in the bed, they pulled the sheets over them. They had already decided it was more fun to play around in the dark.

_Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
I cannot see, alone with, alone with,  
alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
I cannot breathe, my heart is torn for all to see,  
alone with you, alone with me_

_**END**_

**NOTE: Oh…my…gosh…eheheh…wow. That turned out a lot different then I planned. Never thought I could write something like this…nope…didn't think I could do it. Ok, I didn't even mean to do it. This was supposed to be an innocent story. Girl cheats on boy with the boy's friend…blah blah blah…boy was NOT supposed to get with the other boy. I had such a nice story…but I stop for a month…and I lose that wonderful storyline…and it turned into that…I'm not that sure what that is yet. I'm scared…very scared. **

**Well! This was my first guy/guy story…how did I do? It probably sucks major monkey balls…doesn't it? Oh…well…I always wanted to write a guy/guy fic…guess I have now. Hmm…I feel oddly strange…hmmm. I wonder what my original storyline for this was. It will forever be a mystery. Heh…I hope you enjoyed…if you didn't…I'm very sorry…I tried! **

**WARNING: Just so everyone knows, again, this is my first time writing guy/guy. Also, I am half asleep right now…so I am very sorry if the ending was crappy. Also, I kind of rushed the ending…man did this story have a random bunch of swearing towards the ending…I think Takeru-kun only swore once…heh…I don't want to be the one to read this back… **

**This has been the longest note/warning I have ever typed. I think I deserve a cookie! eats cookie You can have a cookie, too! Cookies make everything better. Oh…I'm sorry Daisuke-kun…I'm sorry I ended up putting you with Takeru-kun…I will always support Daikari…so don't think I've had a change of heart or something…I just haven't finished any of my Daikari fanfics…I've been working on this one…and a Naruto one…which will probably end up being better than this one…maybe I'll try a guy/guy fic again…just less action…maybe I'll do fluff…fluff is probably easier…I don't know…you tell me…I'm going now…bye…yeah…I'll try harder next time…**

**Oh! Just thought of something as I reread the story. I wonder what poor Chibimon had to see? My God, Chibimon, close your eyes! Please, this isn't for the small to see.**

**Chibimon: What's Daisuke doing to Takeru-san?**

**Me: Nothing…keep your eyes shut.**

**Chibimon: I can't watch, but you can?**

**Me: Yes…**

**Chibimon: Why?!**

**Me: Because…I…uh…wrote the story…and I'm older than you…yeah…lets go with that…**

**Chibimon: But I was actually in the room. I demand you to tell me what they were doing!**

**Me: Eh…ask Daisuke-kun…leave me alone…I'm just trying to be an honest writer, and what happened to me? I get attacked by crazy Digimon!**

**Chibimon: I'm not crazy! And when did I attack you?**

**Me hits Chibimon: Evil…be gone!**

**Chibimon: That hurt! attack**

**Me: Daisuke-kun…get your crazy Digimon off me!**

**Daisuke: Shut up! I'm busy!**

**Takeru: What's going on, Daisuke-kun?**

**Daisuke: Sorry, did I stop?**

**Takeru: Yeah…it scared me…**

**Daisuke: Sorry!**

**Takeru: Don't worry…even you need a break…**

**Daisuke: Breaks over!**

**Chibimon: What are you doing?**

**Me: Get away from them! Go play with Patamon…or someone…I don't know!**

**Chibimon: Fine…maybe I'll ask Taichi-sama what they're doing…or Yamato-san…**

**Me: Ha! That would make them freak!**

… … … …

**Yamato: They what!?**

**Chibimon: Do you and Taichi-sama do those kinds of things, too?**

**Taichi: What the-!? Of course not…I like Sora-chan!**

**Yamato: Uh…but I'm going to get her first…**

… … … …

**Oh, the arguments that will rise from this. What ever that was…it was just total randomness…you can completely ignore it…but if you read it…you might get a nice laugh…I don't know…ok…this time I'm really leaving (hopefully). See you after my next fics are done! **


End file.
